


Afraid of the Dark

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: I’m just weird today. Hendorf finds himself locked in a storage closet with Chekov, and the lights have gone out. Don’t own them.





	Afraid of the Dark

Hendorf sighed. What he needed was somewhere in this storage closet. He was sure of it. Chekov was also present looking for something for something that Scotty had sent him for. Neither were finding what they were looking for. “How do you run out of toilet paper?” Hendorf finally muttered.

“Toilet paper?” Chekov asked.

“Yeah, toilet paper. I know we have Yeoman to take care of this, but I ran out this morning,” Hendorf muttered.

Chekov blinked. “Commander Scott sent me for a Spanner,” he told him.

Hendorf laughed, “And you can’t find it either.” Chekov smiled as something collided with the ship. “We’ve been hit!” Hendorf stated as they both raced for the door. The lights went out just as they got there.

“Pover’s down to life support and shields,” Chekov muttered.

“We took a bad hit,” Hendorf as another explosion rocked the ship. The door would not open. “Well, we’ll be here a while,” he said with a sigh. He sidled over to a clear space on the wall and slid to a sitting position. Chekov followed by keeping hold of him. It was pitch dark and neither could see a thing.

Another explosion rocked them and something fell from above smacking Chekov on the top of the head. Chekov whimpered as he crawled into Hendorf’s lap. “I think I found the toilet paper,” he whispered. Hendorf stifled a laugh as the younger man trembled on his lap.

“Are you okay?” Hendorf asked. He wrapped his arms around Chekov, intent on comforting the younger man.

“I’m afraid of the dark,” Chekov admitted. “May I stay here?” he asked timidly.

“Sure,” Hendorf said with a shrug. The explosions rocking the ship had stopped, but the lights remained off as they talked. “Hey, do you have a girlfriend?”

“No,” Chekov responded. “Only one person ewer interested me, and that person is taken.”

“Sulu,” Hendorf said. Chekov remained silent. “He’s a lucky man with his husband and daughter.”

“Da,” Chekov responded. “Do you hawe anybody?” Chekov asked.

“No, girls tend to find me too much of a brute, I guess,” Hendorf told him. Chekov surprised him by snuggling up to his chest. Hendorf would be lying if he wasn’t enjoying this. He just hadn’t considered Chekov, or any other man, in that way. He reached up with a hand and tilted Chekov’s face up. “Tell me if I’m going to fast,” he told the younger man. He heard Chekov’s breath hitch as he kissed him. A hand came up and gripped the arm touching his face and then fell back. Hendorf broke the kiss and could imagine Chekov staring up at him in the dark. Chekov surprised him by surging up and finding Hendorf’s own lips.

Hendorf tightened his embrace as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Chekov’s lips. Chekov responded by opening his mouth. Hendorf really couldn’t believe either one of them were doing this. He liked women, but he, apparently, liked men too, a lot. He reached down and rubbed between Chekov’s legs and discovered that Chekov was as aroused as he was through the cloth covered area.

Chekov grasped Hendorf’s hand and thrust it down his pants that had become undone during their make-out session. Hendorf’s hands massaged Chekov’s cock as it quivered under his fingers. Hendorf kept kissing Chekov as the two of them enjoyed themselves. Then, the lights came back on and they heard the click as the computer unlocked the door. Hendorf pulled his hand out of Chekov’s pants and looked over to see the package of toilet paper sitting next to a spanner two feet in front of them.

They rose to their feet and grabbed their respective necessities as Kirk’s voice sounded over the intercom, “All clear, all personnel stand down. Decks five and six have sustained significant damage. If your quarters are there, report to the Quartermaster for temporary reassignment.”

* * *

Hendorf returned to his quarters and found them in disarray. He groaned as he put up the toilet paper and putting things right that had been knocked over. Fortunately, nothing had been broken. The buzzer went off and he absently told them to come in. Chekov stood in the door. “Chekov,” he said with a grin, “what are you doing here?”

“My quarters are on Deck 5,” Chekov said with a grimace.

“Are you saying you’d like to stay here?” Hendorf asked, his heart pounding.

“Da,” Chekov said, “Call me Pavel.”

“Olav,” Hendorf responded. “I’ve had dinner.”

“Me too,” Chekov responded. “Mr. Scott gawe me a lecture about getting locked in the closet.” Chekov chuckled.

“Great thing about being Chief of Security,” Hendorf responded, “only person who can scold me is the Captain.” He walked over to Chekov and kissed him again. “I discovered that I like kissing you,” Hendorf said. Chekov followed him into his bedroom where they started removing their clothes.

“I’we newer slept with a…man,” Chekov told him as they lay down.

“Me either,” Hendorf replied as they faced each other. They kissed again as Hendorf fondled him. Shyly Chekov reached down and touched him as well. Nothing could beat the feelings surging through them as Hendorf pulled Chekov closer and reached around to Chekov’s ass. Chekov broke the kiss and gasped at the touch. He clung to the bigger man trying to assess what was going on as his opening was breached by a finger.

Hendorf watched Chekov, for any signs that he wanted to stop, but as three fingers entered the younger man, he burrowed further into his arms. Hendorf reached over into a drawer and pulled his fingers before slipping them back in. “Olav,” Chekov said with a sigh.

“Does it feel good?” Hendorf asked. “Do you want more?” Chekov nodded his head. Hendorf pushed Chekov onto his back and coated his own quivering cock. “Tell me if you want to stop,” Hendorf told him. Chekov nodded, then gasped as Hendorf pushed his manhood inside. Chekov grabbed Hendorf’s arms as his body was slowly invaded. Hendorf took his time, there was no need to rush it. Halfway in he paused to adjust Chekov’s legs and Chekov looked at him. His eyes told him that he wanted more, he wanted everything that this moment would bring. Hendorf pushed all the way in looking in the younger man’s eyes.

Hendorf let Chekov adjust to the intrusion. Hendorf hovered over Chekov as they were about to make the most momentous decision of their lives. Then it passed, Hendorf pulled it out and pushed back in. Chekov’s breath whistled under them as Hendorf continued his motions. Hendorf kissed him again as Chekov completely surrendered to the moment. Chekov exploded between them as his senses were overwhelmed.

Chekov gasped as Hendorf wrapped his arms around him and rolled over. Chekov was surprised at being on top. He leaned forward and lifted himself up and came back down. His body moved around to find the best position. Hendorf grasped his cock and played with it as they came together. In moments Chekov came again as Hendorf joined him. Chekov collapsed atop him.

“Vell, this is vat I get for getting locked in a storage closet,” Chekov murmured.

“Better than monsters in the dark!” Hendorf said with a laugh. Chekov couldn’t help it, he joined him. He would no longer be afraid of the dark.

 


End file.
